Duo Meets His Match
by Maroon Panther
Summary: Duo, Quatre and Wufei are out wandering when Duo meets up with himself, in female form! Who is this strange girl, and why dose she like Scythes so much?! Duo's yet to find out, But Quatre is Definatly being a little less then his normal self...
1. Duo Meets His Match

Duo Meets His Match, this could be bad.  
  
Duo and Friends do not belong to me, at all *anime waterfall tears* T_T oh well, Rakla dose though, so no using without permission! Also, look up -Gundam Boys: Off Duty' for some answers to some odd things that might show up ^-^ I couldn't resist, it was too funny! Survivor and Back to school in the Humor/'Fan' Fiction is where I get my odd references, kk? Go read now! (GO DANTE! *Devil May Cry add in, ehehehe. ^-^; )  
  
Now for our Story.! ^_^  
  
-Beep beep beep beep beep be- Rakla had demolished her alarm clock, the annoying thing.why did she even bother buying them? She slowly got herself out of her black bed in her black tee-shirt and pants in her black room with Scythes all over the place, oh yes, 'Mental Case' just screamed through her little apartment bedroom. Originally it had been pink with small white rabbits; boy did those get annoying on sight. The entire room had been re-done in black, with life-sized scythe paintings decorating random parts of the walls and ceiling.  
  
The bed was buried in a black with scythe stitched in pattern sheet; the scythes had been 'added'. The Quilt and blankets were also black with 'added' scythes, Rakla, looking about her black Scythe room; wondered -do I have an Obsession? . Nah- She grabbed a pair of black jeans with, no surprise added scythes on the knees and pockets.  
  
With a black tank top with, surprise surprise, a scythe on the front and back with the word 'Rakla' added under the scythe. The Girl had long chestnut brown hair, ironically worn in a braid which she usually paid no attention to at all that was a bit longer then Duo's, least her little job be reviled with all the lock picks, skeleton keys and hair pins hidden in there. She was planning on doing some more painting today, those bloody rabbits with their 'cute' smiles HAD to go, sadly, she was all out of scythe colored paints, but still had black left, oh the comforting color. Rakla's dark brown eyes darted to the half finished rainbow colored wall in the living room, cursed colors.  
  
now in order to understand Rakla's reason for doing things, one must understand Rakla herself. The female image of one L2 Pilot without even realizing it, often calling herself 'Yuki Onne' or the Goddess of Snow AKA Death by Freezing or `Death's Demon`.  
  
When asked of her name, she would simply reply 'Death's Demon' and continue on her way. Today was nice enough so she wandered to the park instead of buying paint, the longer she was away from those.. Things, the better.  
  
She was unraveling her braid from boredom and being a bit vain about her hair, right as a blonde, Arabic looking kid, whom had caught sight of her and was now stareing. Though Rakla didn't notice or care cause she had her eyes closed in thought.  
  
"There it is! My Woody haired Creature!" Quatre said, and grabbed his companion's arms, Duo and Wufei, and pointed to the girl in black and scythes, his eyes growing misty. Wufei and Duo's hands both flew to their elastic bands and sighed, finding the bands still there, Wufei was first of the two worried boys to look at what Quatre was babbling about this time, then sneered.  
  
"Women" was all he said and turned his back to the young girl, she couldn't be more then 16 years old. Duo, whom was still checking his braid, had head Wufei's comment and instantly turned his attention to Quatre's object of interest and nearly fell over. Was this a trick? The girl they had been watching got out a small black comb and started combing out her hair, opening her eyes and instantly glaring at the three boys whom were watching her.  
  
"Take a photo, it will last longer" she snapped, her voice was cold but soft, like she didn't want to be bothered, returning to her duty of combing out her hair. Quatre immediately bound over and tried combing it for her but she just yelled at him to leave, he was shocked.  
  
Duo was in the most shock thought, last Time Quatre had seen 'the woody haired creature' it had been Wufei, and before that himself, now here was an actual female, yelling at Quatre and completely unaware of who she was talking to! Rakla had finally become fed up with the poor Arabian's attempt to charm her and she spun, leaning on the park bench with one knee and grabbed her comb back from the blond, yelling at him to leave her alone. Duo noticed there was the same pattern on the back of the girl's shirt as the front, Scythe and name under it.  
  
"Wu-wu. do you see what I see.?" Duo asked, holding back a laugh. Wufei looked back to the startled Arabic blonde and the upset brunet and smirked, a rare thing in itself.  
  
"At least it isn't us this time." Wufei said, watching the sight, amused. The girl sat down and continued combing her hair, glaring at the Arabic boy so he didn't try anything, why was he looking at her like that? Had he never seen a teenage girl before or what? She rebraided her hair, having stuffed all her 'tools' in her pocket before hand. Just to spite the poor boy she flung her braid over her shoulder, thwack!  
  
The girl smirked when she heard that, direct hit to the face. Then she glared at the other two boys as their startled friend walked back to them, two Duo's?! This could be bad!  
  
"Why are you three staring at me? Leave!" she said, Quatre hid behind Duo, who seemed not to notice her warning, this girl was all scythed out! He noticed every single scythe she wore, then he noticed the name.  
  
"Rakla.?" he asked with a grin. The girl glared at this braided boy, wondering if he had any money.  
  
"Who want's to know?" she asked, leaning back on the bench, her legs crossed in front of her at the ankle, Duo smiled even wider, seeing the thief job applying pose and the predatory glare from this young girl.  
  
"What kind of name is that?" Wufei asked, the girl's gaze shifted to Wufei, and noticeably paled a notch but recovered quickly.  
  
"Now I know where I've seen you three before. you were on that Survival thing. sorry, your names escape my memory at the moment. Your Wufei Chang, right?" she asked, when she had 'forgotten' the names of the other two, Wufei had to hide a smirk, seeing she didn't really care either way.  
  
Duo pouted, why hadn't she remembered his name? Oh well, Duo thought, and smiled again. Quatre blinked a few times, he had almost completely forgotten about Survivor, except for his woody haired creature.  
  
"YEP! That's him, survivalist Wu-wu! This is Quatre and I'm Duo Maxwell!" Duo said cheerfully, the girl's eyes flicked to each boy, but noticeably avoided Quatre's gaze, who was confused and shocked, then horrified as the three boys hears 29 simontaniouse female voices yelling "Over here little brother!' and waving.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up instantly as he turned to Quatre's 29 sisters, walking towards them in a group.  
  
"Why hello ladies." Duo said, Quatre shoved Duo over onto the bench with the scythe girl and quickly waved at his sisters.  
  
"Hello everyone" he said shyly, Duo looked the girl up and down, thought she didn't notice Duo's cross examination since she had her eyes closed and was thinking up ways to 'repay' that Winner boy for being such a pain in the neck. 


	2. Scythe Psycopath

A wave of questions came from Quatre's sisters as they then swamped Rakla, though she didn't mind the perfume cloud that made it hard for her to breath. she was too busy stealing a dollar here, some lose change there, a few bucks there, taking a total of 5 dollars from the 29 sisters that were now getting out shiny metallic objects. Heero and Trowa had appeared by Wufei now, both Duo and the mysterious girl visibly paled.   
  
"Alright that's enough!!!" the girl screamed, jumping up on the bench and hopping down behind it, backing away from the scissors.   
  
"No one is touching my braid… absolutely NO ONE!" she said, Quatre's sisters seemed stunned, Duo had joined her now, or was hiding behind her, he didn't have the courage to face 29 women with scissors. The other four boys smirked, thought Quatre felt pity for the two braided ones  
  
"But…. why would you ever leave your hair a mess like that!" 29 voices exclaimed, Rakla's eyes widened as they came towards her again, this just wasn't her day.  
  
"I like it like this, anyone who touches it will pay dearly" said the mysterious black girl, pulling a Scythe from seemingly nowhere. Smooth round metal handle, long curved blade, pointed and low to the ground of course, the boys seemed impressed that she made Duo jump back, obviously she knew how to use this weapon.  
  
Immediately all of Quatre's sisters ran screaming, the girl put the scythe away once it retracted to something that looked like a lighter. She placed it in her back pocket and walked off, thought the rubber band had snapped and now her braid was coming undone again. Wufei and Duo held Quatre back from chasseing after the retreating figure of the scythe girl.   
  
Once she was out of sight the two pilots released Quatre. Trowa, Wufei and Heero glanced at each other and started following the girl, while Duo and Quatre were racing to find her to ask questions.   
  
Rakla returned to her apartment building, a fairly good place to live. She had bought three big cans of silver, gray and white paint. The receptionist said something but Rakla didn't bother to answer, she just fished her room key out of her pocket and entered her apartment, leavening the door open like she usually did.   
  
Just down the hall the G-boys were quietly walking towards her room, they stopped in the doorway to see the girl still with her hair down and wind-tossed, tracing a scythe on the wall with black paint, apparently she didn't care if anyone watched or came in, she had a small kitchen, black with silver furnishings, and a small beanbag chair in one corner that had yet to be painted with, big surprise, sewn on scythes. Duo's jaw hung open, as did Quatre's, but for different reasons.   
  
"this place is sweet!" Duo yelled, running inside to examine every inch of the room. The girl either didn't notice or didn't care, everything was black and silver or some variation anyways and covered with scythes.   
  
"take a look in the corner" she said, Duo and the others did but Duo screamed, it was an 8 ft tall pole that practically reached the ceiling with a 4 ft long curved blade. The girl put down her paintbrush and picked up the scythe from it's resting place, the handle was wood and the blade chipped in a few places, it was very old.   
  
Duo was in complete awe of the scythe as the blade caught the light from the sun getting though the windows, Quatre crept up behind the scythe wielding girl, not paying attention to the scythe at all until the girl suddenly had the blade at his neck, a low growl escaped her throat. "Don't…. touch…me…" she said in a low predatory voice, the boys backed away and Quatre said and did nothing, she lowered the blade and set it back in it's place, then continued her painting, Duo wandered her room, apparently very happy to have seen this girl for she was a scythe mental case, just like he was! 


	3. A Braided Reminder

"You guys are free to whatever is in the fridge" Rakla said, combing out her hair and rebraiding it and looking through a small box of stuff for an extra elastic band to secure her hair. Duo offered one of the countless bands he carried with him for when his bands snapped and Quatre was about to go loco. Rakla took it and secured her braid with a quick thanks and returned to painting.  
  
What had she said before? Free food?? Duo ran to the fridge only to find the others had already cleaning it out, literally, Heero, Trowa AND Wufei had the most food, Quatre split an orange with the sulking god of death.  
  
Duo watched the scythe girl paint, noticing she paid little attention when the black was being put on, but careful detail took note when it came to the scythes. Heero was prodding files on his laptop about this strange girl. Wufei was also watching, watching Heero's work that is, both quirked a brow to find absolutely nothing.  
  
"So, you stay here . . .?" Duo asked, the girl nodded, putting on a song that Duo instantly recognized . . . Kitto OK! The others moaned in annoyance as Duo started singing along, the girl didn't mind.  
  
"What do you do?" Duo asked as the song switched to something more American, he had noticed she didn't own much of anything, and now had to restock her fridge of the food the others had stolen.  
  
"Theft" she replied casually, ignoring Duo's jumping up and down in correct guess.  
  
"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! You're from the L2 colony, right? Right?! Everyone in Solo's gang has that stance when questioned! EVERYONE! You were part of Solo's Gang! WOHOO! I KNEW IT!" Duo continued like this for several hours, everyone but Rakla ignoring him, thought she was still painting and listening to Duo about Solo and the others, she thought she had been the only one after that, apparently she was wrong.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, Maxwell's Demon and the God of Death, Shinigami. Gundam Pilot of the L2 Colony and Pilot 2 in Operation Meteor" Rakla said, Heero's head shot up.  
  
"Heero Yui, pilot 1 in the same operation" Rakla said, rattling off the information she knew about the pilots while still painting until the room was done, then turned to face Heero, holding the 8 ft tall Scythe again. Duo had been saying something of a murderous look that the girls acquired that the boys never figured out, this was it.  
  
"Your all welcomed to stay, if you don't trust me, oh could one of you shut the door" she said, taking her beloved scythe to her room and propped it up in the corner, shutting the door to her room and flopping back on her scythe bed and sighing, cursed darkness of the old Gang. "Why did he bring them up.?" she asked the walls, the answer came from the scythe, he was happy to see someone who had known Solo, the same to teach her how to fight and hack and steal, just as the other kids in the gang at that time. 


End file.
